I don't have a Title....yet
by Summer Pena
Summary: Hermione's dreams and a letter.....lots more to come...romance in unlikel place...literally...and much much more!
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 in my first fan fic! Go me! Well. please review as soon as you are done reading! I really need to hear from you. When I get 25 reviews from my first chapter, I will write another chapter. ect. Here we go! ~Summer~  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~ Hermione Granger took a deep breath. She sat up in her bed. She knew that it was just a dream, but. did it mean something else? She had dreamed that she was facing Victor Krum once again. Except, this time at huge wedding. The flowers were beautiful. Then, she had suddenly realized that it was her own wedding. Saying "I do" so easily. The wonderful kiss. Hermione shook herself from the fantasy. That was just a silly dream, she told herself. She continued getting dressed for work.  
  
Hermione stood outside of her beautiful mansion on a warm April day. She had decided a long time ago that when she moved away from home, of course a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that she would live in the muggle world. She would of course use her magic only if it was a necessary situation. Hermione Granger, now a very successful dentist as her parents had been, was in her early twenties. She had stayed very good friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They often called. She had convinced them to purchase a telephone, because they DID come in very handy, especially since you can't just send a letter with an owl in the middle of the day in the muggle world.  
  
Harry was now a very successful wizard. Voldemort had been put away once again in their seventh year, and since then, hadn't returned. Some say that he is dead, but most say that he is still out there, somewhere. Living in someone else's body, as he had done many times before. Hermione shuddered at the thought.  
  
Harry worked at the Ministry of Magic along side his best friend Ron Weasley. Hermione smiled as she thought of how she NEVER thought Ron would become something so successful. He had always goofed off in school. Except when it came to Wizard's Chess. Seventh year was the worst, Hermione thought. Ron was devastated when Harry had taken the position of Head Boy. With Hermione as Head Girl, Harry and Hermione were always doing things together, and had become quite close throughout the year. Ron was jealous of Harry because Ron had obviously developed a little crush on Hermione since their 6th year. Hermione had felt sorry for him, but she also was very happy with her position. She had to admit that she had always thought that Harry had become a very handsome young wizard. But that was a long time ago.  
  
As she walked to her car, she thought once again of her dream of the night before. Except, she remembered something that she hadn't recalled before. Draco Malfoy. Had she seen him in the crowd of guests at the wedding? Staring intently at her. Not breaking the stare. Not a blink. Once again, Hermione shook the thought away. Just a dream she repeated to herself. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into her office, and automatically saw the flowers sitting on the desk. "Oh!" she cried as she ran to the beautiful roses. "Colleen?" she called. A stocky, but very pretty secretary walked into the room. "Colleen," Hermione began, "who are these flowers from?" "Oh, I don't know, Hermione, the florist just brought them about five minutes before you walked in." "Oh," Hermione said. She recalled the dream once again. "Oh well, let's open the card and see!" She opened the card and it read:  
  
To the lovely Hermione, I have always admired you. Ever since the incident in 7th year, I have always thought of you. I love you. I will always love you forever. Secretly, Your admirer  
  
Hermione looked at Colleen. Colleen shrugged. "Oh well," Hermione said aloud "I'll figure it out later." Although, she knew she would be thinking about it all day.  
  
  
  
Okay, now just review and when I get 5, I will write my second chapter! Thanks! ~Summer 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. When I wrote my last chapter, at the top of the page, I put I needed 25 reviews before I write another chapter. Well.I only need 5, which I stated at the bottom. Sorry about that! Now, before I write chapter 3, I need 5 more reviews!  
  
  
  
Hermione moved the flowers off of her desk and placed them on front table in the waiting room. She admired them for a moment before she would have to return to her paper work in the bottom drawer of her desk. The phone rang and Colleen answered. "Hermione, the phone is for you, a Mister Potter." "Oh, thank you Colleen, I'll take it in my office," Hermione said. Hermione walked back to her office and answered the phone. "Hello Harry," Hermione began as the picked p the line. "Hi Hermione, I was just calling to talk to ask you if you wanted to go to the Ministry's Ball on Saturday with me." Hermione's heart fluttered. "Well, of course I will Harry. Is Ron going?" "Yes, he is going with a new witch at the ministry. She started at the beginning of this month." "What's her name?" asked Hermione curiously. "Solstice PaperKnack," he replied. "I am already tired of her." "What do you mean you are already tired of her?" said Hermione hastily. "She's only been there for a couple of weeks." "When Ron asked her to the ball last week, and she amazingly said yes, all Ron talks about is Solstice this, and Solstice that. They haven't even gone on a date, they are just going to the ball together." Hermione pondered this for a moment, not paying any attention to Harry's griping. Okay, so Harry doesn't think of this as any more than a get together of friends. "So anyway, I'll pick you up around six thirty on Saturday okay Hermione? I have a lot of work to do, and I suspect that you do also, so I'll let you go." "Okay Harry, I'll see you on Saturday." With that, they hung up.  
  
********  
  
Hermione drove home from a stressful day at work. She pulled up into the driveway of her mansion and sat for a moment admiring her house. It had once belonged to her grandmother and when she died, passed it to her granddaughter that she hardly knew. Hermione's grandmother had never known about her being a witch and attending seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione's parents hadn't wanted to tell any of her family of her abilities because she was muggle born and they didn't want her family to be shamed. Hermione thought of Harry's aunt and uncle who had hated him so much. In a way, Harry's life was a little like Hermione's.The Grangers were very proud of their daughter, but knew that both of their own family's wouldn't be. They would be ashamed. They were always against people out of the ordinary, just like Harry's aunt and uncle. It seemed strange to Hermione that the rest of her family never questioned how she was doing in school or what school she even went to for that matter. She figured her parents had made up something and told them lies. Hermione regretted that. She loved being a witch, no question about that. She just wished her family knew the truth. She got out of the car and walked up to the heavy wooden door. Hermione went inside the empty house and made herself a sandwich for dinner. She didn't feel like cooking. Since it was Monday, she had about five days to find a suitable ball dress. She looked through some catalogues for the local dress shops and decided to stroll over to one and see if she could find one that fit. At least she would know what size to find. Hermione quickly finished her dinner, put on some light makeup and started downstairs. The doorbell rang. She hurried to open the door. Draco Malfoy.  
  
I just need 5 more reviews! Pleeeeeease?! Thanks! ~Summer 


End file.
